This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine component, such as an airfoil. More particularly, the disclosure relates to cooling micro-channels provided on a surface of the component.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes, which generally do not rotate, guide the airflow and prepare it for the next set of blades.
Many blades and vanes, blade outer air seals, turbine platforms, and other components cooling features enable the component to be exposed to higher operating temperatures. Protecting airfoil surfaces from the super-heated fluid sustained at elevated temperatures within the turbine section is of increasing importance, especially as greater thrust metrics drive engine performance.